


Shattered Ocean

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mourning, Other, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: After the death of Duke, Sebas goes to Io to be alone in a cave and mourn there.Lacuna, after getting a new door and a new set of robes wants to return the favor and kindness, that the Titan has given him, unknowing that a workshop and an adopted Eliksni child aren't the only things Sebas is keeping a secret from others.
Relationships: Sebas/Lacuna-4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after I've posted a small story about Sebas and Lacuna here before, the two didn't leave my head, and with the permission of the one who had given me Lacuna for a commission, I am going to now use him again for a small series that will focus on Sebas and Lacuna, this is only the first part of the story and I'm looking forward to posting more^^

Ocean waves turmoiled in beautiful pattern of light over his gray skin and his hands shook as he wrapped the tattered piece of the Mark around his hands. Like a big gaping hole the sadness blossomed in his chest and he curled in further into himself, feeling like it would eat him alive.

A soft chirp pierced through his dark thoughts and he looked up, silver eyes glowing bright with surprise as he spots the smaller Eliksni skittering over to him, snuggling into his chest and giving off a soothing purring noise.

“N-Nasciz...? But you...who let you...?”, he could feel a familiar light signature just outside of the cave on Io he had hidden himself in and he wrapped his arms around the Eliksni that had grown a bit in the last few weeks. He was glad that Lacuna was not only able to find him in the mess of Darkness and Pyramids on Io, but that he also brought Nasciz along with him.

Tears gather in his eyes and he holds onto the small Eliksni in his arms, sometimes the only thing that kept him from just ending it all. Nasciz and...and Lacuna.

Since he had found the Warlock in his apartment and accidentally wrecked his door, they had done a few things together and Sebas was glad everytime that Lacuna returned alive and well to him or checked in on him after a hard activity or a Raid that they did together.

But right now not even the soothing light of the Warlock would be able to erase that pain deep in his chest. For Sebas it felt like he was the one who caused Dukes death, that he was the one who pulled the trigger on the Titan and his Ghost.

The old mark was something that he kept close to himself since it was the first item that Duke had given to him after he woke up. He remembered vaguely that Duke had tears in his eyes as he had handed him the piece of armor, he never understood why but now he understood why the Titan was crying. He knew what he had done by wishing someone like Sebas into existence, by breaking the one rule that the Vanguard had placed on their team when they were sent to deal with Riven. Later when he talked more with Duke about why he did it, the Titan admitted that he wanted a child since he was resurrected and that was the main reason, that he was teaching all those new Guardians. That that was the reason why he had taken Drei, Nassiz and Savalthus under his wings and build them into the strong fireteam that they are today. He teached all of them and he also had teached Sebas a few things, all of those were now burned into his memory and he would never forget them. They might safe his life one day if people found out what he really was. It was amusing that he felt more comforted in a cave that was littered with the bones of Ahamkaras, than in the arms of someone else.

But it was calming for him to just sit here and listen to the whispers of the bones, he knew that he would have to report it to the Vanguard eventually, but for now he wanted to keep it a secret and just...listen to the whispers, dive deep into their stories and listen to their voices. It wouldn't drive him mad, he was alike them after all, but it would raise questions from others, and he didn't want to be cast out of the Last City or even get killed for what he was.

Duke had lied to the Vanguard when he had brought Sebas home with him, he had told him that he stumbled over him after they all had gotten back to the Dreaming City after the fight against Riven.

Technically it was the truth, but Sebas still remembers the first few seconds of his new life, he remembers waking up in that chamber that was filled with statues and chests, blue crystals shimmering everywhere and then Dukes large body had come into view, the Titan kneeling down over him and gently placing a hand on his shoulder, calming him down with just a few words as he had started to panic because he could feel so much at once and it was driving him insane. Duke hat teached him within seconds how to adjust to the new life that he was thrust into and he was never more thankful for something that the Titan did. He also remembered Duke handing him his own mark that was torn from the fight and a bit tainted with blood.

“Sebas?”

His head snapped up and he stared at the one who had carefully entered the cave, crouching down to be even able to fit in the small space.

The green optics of Lacuna looked at him and Sebas could've sworn that he saw worry inside them when he could see his own reflection in those optics, his large form nestled into the tiny space of the cavern, silver eyes glowing in distress and pain, the usual calm light pattern on his cheeks dancing in waves of distress and loss.

He looked more like a scared animal than anything else right now and if he was honest, deep down he was scared.

He was scared of people finding out, of people screaming at him, of being cast out of the City or simply hunted down for his bones.  
“I...I miss him...”, his voice nearly broke when he said it and Lacuna carefully crawled closer to him, Nasciz looked up to Sebas and let out a soft thrilling noise, before his jaws gently took one of Sebas hands in it and the Eliksni carefully tugs at it, a muffled chirp vibrating against the hard leather of Sebas' gloves.

It was obvious what Nasciz wanted him to do and so the Titan tried to move, but the strength had left his legs and he blinked a few times when he realized that he was stuck in the cave, because of his bulky armor.

“I...I know that you do...”, Lacuna says and then moves closer to Sebas, gently taking his free hand between his own gloved hands, holding it in a securing yet soft embrace.

“From what you've told me about him he....seemed to be a great guy. Duke...wouldn't want for you to blame yourself for his death, but instead to remember him for who he was”

His words...made sense. He had always known that Duke somehow knew he would die in a short time and that he also accepted it. That might've been the reason why he teached so many of his skills and why he did train on a regular basis with Sebas.

“I...I just....he sparred with me on a regular occasion and...I miss that...”

“I...could spar with you”, the Warlock offers and the Titan laughs amused, before he shakes his head.

“You...did see what I did with your door, yeah? And that was without putting my whole strength into it. If we would spar...I would crush your frame between my hands and...I don't want that...the offer is...is tempting but...I don't want to risk breaking you”

Lacuna chuckled amused and then gently squeezes Sebas hand between his own.

“Sebas, I trust you to not hurt me, and I offered you that because I think it might help you out and also because I am curious to see what you can do”

“Does getting stuck in a cave count as what I am able to do?”, he asks and Lacuna looks a bit surprised at him.

“What?”

“I...can't move...”, Sebas tells him and points with his chin to the large armor of his Ashen Wake, that were grinding against the stone of the small cave he had nestled himself in.

“I'm stuck...”

“How did you...?”, Lacuna lets out a sigh and then shakes his head, an amused chuckle bubbling up in his throat.  
“And what now?”, the Exo asks him and Sebas tries to shrug, but all he can muster up with the stone blocking his movement is a somewhat small twitch of his shoulders.

“I...could try and get out”, he says and the Warlock nods.

“Yeah...I'll let you do that...Asher said that he needs a bit more data on how the pyramids affect the creatures here”

“I can help you out with that once I'm able to wrestle myself free”, the Awoken says and Lacuna nods, then he lets out a soft chirping noise and gets the attention of Nasciz, who was now cuddled into Sebas chest.

The Eliksni purrs soft at the Titan, before he skitters over to Lacuna and jumps onto the back of the Warlock, holding on to their chassis and robes.

“We'll see you outside”, Lacuna says and leaves the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Like a soft breeze disrupting the ocean waves, the pattern of light changed on his cheeks as Sebas clenched his arms and pushed himself forward, the metal of the pauldron screeching in protest as he tried to push them past the small alcove he had pressed his body in.

He let out an annoyed huff as nothing moved and then he looked to the entrance of the cave were he saw Lacuna standing and waiting for him.

Sighing the Titan concentrated on the shape of his body and shivered as he used his magic, a cold feeling settled in his stomach and traveled up his spine, he grits his teeth as the cold reached his shoulders and chest, traveling up his neck and throat until he could feel his shoulders shrink and the armor caved inwards, giving more space and allowing Sebas to wrestle himself free.  
Shivering he crawled out of the small cave, the cold feeling disappearing and his shoulders were back to their normal size.  
Taking a deep breath he wiggled himself out of the cave and dusted off his armor and mark, looking up to Lacuna, who tilted his head.

“Ready?”, he asks him and Sebas nods.

Nasciz lets out a soft chirping noise and then jumps from his place on Lacuna's' back into Sebas arms, who catches him and chuckles as the small Eliksni lets out soft noises and cuddles into his body, nuzzling into his neck and letting out soft relaxed noises.

Sebas gently pets Nasciz' back and then gently pokes the Eliksni in one of his sides, a soft noise vibrating in his throat. The Eliksni gives a soft chirp and cuddles even deeper into Sebas, which draws a burst of soft laughter from the Awoken.  
“Hey little one, I am fine now. You can stop cuddling me”, he then gently whispers to the little Eliksni, clinging to him like it would mean his end if he let go of him.

Nasciz looks up to him, letting out a soft insecure chirp before he cuddles straight back into him.

Sighing Sebas wraps his arms around Nasciz and holds him in a securing grip.

“I know little one...the pyramid feels like that for me too...”, he whispers softly and Lacuna tilts his head.

“I can gather the data alone if you need to go back to the City with Nasciz”, the Warlock offers and Sebas lets out a sigh as another shiver goes through his body.

“But I-”, Lacuna lifts a gloved hand and interrupts Sebas' protest.

“If you two don't feel good being here in the presence of the Pyramids, I understand that. I can do this on my own, you don't need to stay here if you don't feel comfortable here”, the Warlock says and Sebas swallows down the feelings that swell up in his chest and the warmth that grows in his stomach at the caring words. He would never understand how someone would be that caring to someone like him.

“But I...want to help!”, Sebas then speaks up after a few minutes of silence and staring at Lacuna.

The Warlock lets out a sigh and then walks over to Sebas, placing a hand gently on his shoulder and looking him straight in his silver eyes.

“Sebas, it is nice and sweet of you to help me, but I honestly can do this alone. And if you don't feel safe or comfortable here, then I am more than okay, knowing you are back at the City in a place where you feel comfortable and safe”

“I feel comfortable wherever you are”, the sentence slipped past Sebas' lips without him even thinking about what it meant and both stared at each other in awkward silence for what felt like hours.

“Uh...well...I am happy to make you feel like that”, Lacuna then stuttered out, his voice glitching a bit out when he said that and Sebas felt the heat creeping up his cheeks and the pattern on his entire body started to swirl around like a heavy storm disrupted the calm waves of an ocean.

“So...what was it that you needed to do for Asher?”, Sebas asks the Warlock, trying to lead away from the topic of their little conversation and he could see how Lacuna relaxed a bit as he mentioned the task, and his heart clenched tight as a small pain blossomed in it alongside with a fear that he hadn't felt for a long time.

“He needed a few scans on the Vex and Taken to see if they have changed with the arrival of the Pyramids”, the Warlock answers and nodding Sebas conjures up his helmet and gently pushes Nasciz' head out of the way as he puts his helmet on.


End file.
